


Horny Lambert

by Artemisia Todd (Illunis)



Series: Artemisia Todd's fanart [9]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Mentioned Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Soft Lambert (The Witcher), but cheeky too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illunis/pseuds/Artemisia%20Todd
Summary: A gift for marsapplecrumb (▰˘v˘▰)! A short comic inspired by his tweet:Eskel: I am attracted to those who have hornsLambert: then fuck me already, because I sure as hell am horny
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: Artemisia Todd's fanart [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866130
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Horny Lambert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [martianapplecrumble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianapplecrumble/gifts).



> (I don't know how to do comics LOL)

Eskel and Lambert are watching Geralt teach sword fighting to Ciri...

Bonus: Lambert blushing 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and chat with me! You can find me on twitter/instagram/tumblr/pillofort as ArtemisiaTodd (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


End file.
